


leather

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I have no excuse for this, M/M, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: The leather collar around Kyungsoo's neck felt cool and nice on his skin as he snuggled the pillow he was currently holding.





	leather

**Author's Note:**

> like, no excuse whatsoever. why was i like this??

The leather collar around Kyungsoo's neck felt cool and nice on his skin as he snuggled the pillow he was currently holding. His black tail swished happily by his feet as he waited for his master to come home. The apartment was spotless and dinner was being kept warm in the oven so Kyungsoo felt that he could relax. He smiled to himself as he thought about what had happened this morning, barely stifling the happy giggles from rushing past his lips. Jongin had given him a collar. A collar! He was staying here! In this warm apartment with its pretty kitchen and huge windows and Jongin. Sweet and childish and sexy Jongin. His owner. His tail wagged happily at the thought.

His ears perked up as he heard the tell-tale click of the door opening and Kyungsoo tried to sit up but the blankets that he had snuggled into hindered his movement. He fell to the floor with a thud and a yelp, limbs tangled in the sheets. Footsteps hurried over and Kyungsoo peeked from beneath the blankets to see Jongin’s amused smile looking down on him.

“Having fun down there?”

Kyungsoo blushed, turning away as he tried to wriggle himself free. “I-”

“Need help?”

Kyungsoo nodded weakly.

Jongin chuckled and moved from behind the couch, bending down to his knees and slowly unwrapping his cute kitten out from amidst the blankets. Once free, Kyungsoo scrambled to push them away but before he could get up from the floor, his foot got stuck and he tumbled forwards right into Jongin’s arms. He could feel Jongin’s chuckles vibrate against his chest and his blush deepened.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, hands trying to find purchase to push himself away.

“Sorry for what?” his master murmured close to his ear, sneaky arms winding their way around his waist and up to his hair.

Kyungsoo purred involuntarily as Jongin’s hand brushed against an ear and, mortified, he found strength to push himself away. “I-I...” he mumbled, “food. Dinner! There’s, uh, dinner in the oven. We should eat, you must be hungry.”

He pushed himself up, picking up the blankets and shoving them on the couch. He pushed on towards the kitchen, Jongin trailing behind him and smiling at his kitten. He leaned against the counter as Kyungsoo busied himself with setting up the table, tail swishing behind him.

Finished and satisfied with his work, Kyungsoo turned to beam at Jongin but had to stifle a shocked gasp. His master was standing mere centimeters in front of him, smiling softly and eyeing him with fondness. The familiar heat in his cheeks was back and Kyungsoo could only swallow as familiar arms wrapped around him. A hand fingered the leather collar around his neck and he licked his dry lips. “W-what are you doing?” he mumbled in the close space.

Jongin just continued smiling as he bent down just so to place a barely-there kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Nothing,” he murmured, “how does it feel?” he asked.

Flustered by the kiss, Kyungsoo could only nod. “I- It feels good.”

“Happy?”

The tone in which Jongin asked him made Kyungsoo look up from the very interesting lapel he had previously been looking at swiftly. “I- yes, Jongin-ah. Very.”

That sweet look in Jongin’s eyes came back and Kyungsoo could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter. “I’m glad,” he murmured, closing the distance again but this time capturing Kyungsoo’s lips in a kiss.

Kyungsoo’s tail twitched as Jongin picked him up and seated him on the table, not breaking the kiss once. Kyungsoo mewled as Jongin drew closer and placed himself between his parted legs, tongue licking his way into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Jongin’s hand fiddled with his collar and the other found itself caressing Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo pressed himself closer to share Jongin’s heat, tail brushing up against his masters legs. He gasped as Jongin accidentally nipped his tongue at the contact and they broke apart. “J-jongin..” he panted against his mouth, saliva glistening on his masters lips and he couldn’t help himself as he took an experimental lick.

Jongin groaned and gathered up Kyungsoo in his arms, dropping his head down to the juncture of Kyungsoo’s shoulder and neck and nuzzling his nose at the spot. “You’re going to be the ruin of me,” he said, words muffled.

Kyungsoo purred as Jongin rubbed his back and placed little licks on his neck, letting out a stifled mewl as Jongin sucked lightly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He weakly gathered his thoughts as he unconsciously turned his head to expose more of his neck to Jongin. “J-jongin...” he tried to say, “master... the food...”

The lips on his neck travelled up to capture Kyungsoo’s own and he succumbed way too quickly to admit. They only parted as his tail swished against a plate, the sound of glass clattering on the table breaking them apart. Jongin had to will himself not to kiss his scrumptious kitten again, letting go of a hand on his waist and gripping the edge of the table tightly. “Right,” he choked out. “Food.”

They both tried to compose themselves, Kyungsoo more than Jongin, but the tension from earlier didn’t dissipate around them. They passed through the motions of dinner, bodies taut in anticipation for what was to come after. Jongin couldn’t keep his eyes off his kitten, the black leather collar around his neck making a sharp contrast against Kyungsoo’s pale, creamy neck. He fought down the urge to just jump across the table and devour him right then and there.

Cleaning up was just as tense but Kyungsoo had insisted. He had tried to shoo Jongin out of the kitchen but his master was persistent and cute and Kyungsoo couldn’t say no. So he’d had to go through cleaning and washing the dishes with Jongin pressed to his back and teasing him. Kyungsoo had hissed softly but Jongin had only laughed.

Jongin finally removed himself from Kyungsoo as he dried the dishes, moving to the bedroom of their apartment. He stripped himself of his jacket and was in the process of ridding himself with his tie when another pair of hands came up to tug it free for him. Jongin looked up just to see a lightly blushing Kyungsoo move out of his vision and place his folded tie on the vanity.

He didn’t notice that he had moved until he grasped Kyungsoo’s tiny waist and tugged him around, kissing those plump lips before it could utter out anything else. Hands came to rest on his chest, clenching at the fabric of his shirt as he deepened the kiss.

A long, needy mewl left Kyungsoo’s lips before he could stop himself as Jongin leaned away. Kyungsoo looked down to hide the deep red flush on his cheeks and Jongin chuckled.

“You’re so irresistable, do you know that?” he murmured low in the close space between them. One of his hands had found their way to Kyungsoo’s collar and he was surprised at himself for being so fascinated with it, eyes roaming their expanse and hand feeling the weight of it.

Kyungsoo purred and tilted his head back as Jongin started to knead and pet at the back of his neck. His hands now gripping the front of Jongin’s shirt and arched into Jongin’s body. His thoughts became more frazzled as Jongin kept petting him and he moaned, shamelessly to his horror, when Jongin dipped his head to nibble on the skin just above his collar.

Things escalated quickly as Jongin brought his hands to Kyungsoo’s ass and picked him up easily, the cat’s tail gripping to Jongin’s legs and arms wrapping around his neck to steady himself. Jongin only stopped licking his way around Kyungsoo’s collar when he gently placed him on the bed. Kyungsoo whined at the contact but was rewarded soon after as Jongin pressed his body on top of Kyungsoo’s and rutting against Kyungsoo’s leg. The friction caused Jongin to moan low and he decided that Kyungsoo had too many layers on preventing him from getting what he really wanted.

With eager hands, Jongin adeptly started on Kyungsoo’s shirt buttons, licking and sucking and biting his way down Kyungsoo’s chest and stomach as each button was popped and that creamy, pale skin came into view. Kyungsoo let out a moan as Jongin paid particular attention around his belly button, nipping around the sensitive area and leaving Kyungsoo panting breathlessly beneath him.

Kyungsoo was not far behind though as he quickly divested his master of his shirt causing Jongin to chuckle again as his eager hands fumbled with a few buttons. The cat pouted up at him and Jongin leaned down to kiss him, slow and steady and deep this time. The younger’s hands roaming the cat’s bare chest and circling a pert nipple with his thumb.

Kyungsoo was so lost in the kiss and the lovely sensations that that hand on his bud was eliciting that he jerked at the press of Jongin’s palm on his dick. He didn’t even know when Jongin’s hands had unbuttoned and pushed down his jeans and boxers and he didn’t have the time to think about it either as Jongin started to deftly, slowly, move his hand.

Jongin’s big and slightly calloused hands were heaven on his cock, moving and pressing at just the right places to make Kyungsoo moan and shudder and pant against him. His tail was now wrapped loosely around Jongin’s bicep and his hands were making scratch marks on his back as Jongin’s hand quickened its pace.

Jongin watched his kitten below him as he rutted up against Jongin’s palm, eyes closed and body arched and head tilted back to expose his neck in ecstasy. He was so beautiful, even with his hair mussed and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. And that collar. That leather collar was the best damn thing Jongin had ever thought of getting, next to Kyungsoo of course.

He was pulled out of his staring when Kyungsoo’s tail started to clench tightly around his arms, a signal learned early that Kyungsoo was close. There was a split second decision in Jongin’s mind whether to slow or not but this was his kitten’s day and he wanted to lavish as much attention on him as possible. So before Kyungsoo could whine about his hand pausing, he quickened his pace from before, twisting his hand deftly at the right places and taking time to press his thumb along the slit of Kyungsoo’s cock.

The pre-cum dripping from Kyungsoo’s swollen cock served to make his task easier and he growled and dipped his head back down to suck and bite a nice red hickey just above that leather collar. Kyungsoo’s delicious noises were coming to a crescendo as his body pulled taut and his mind blanked as his orgasm shook through him. Spurts of cum landing on his master’s hand and on his belly.

Kyungsoo’s body shuddered as he came down from his high to Jongin’s hand lazily pumping his softening dick and muttering sweet words into the skin where his jaw met his neck. The tight grip of his tail loosened as Jongin brought his cum covered hand to his lips. Kyungsoo flushed scarlet as Jongin sucked his fingers clean and then muffled the rise of his protests with a lazily kiss.

The lazy spell lasted until Jongin started slowly rutting against Kyungsoo’s thigh, hard and throbbing through his pants.

“M-master, you--” Kyungsoo’s horrified voice at the thought of finishing before his master was cut off as Jongin pressed a quick but loving kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips.

“I wanted to make you feel good so don’t try thinking those funny thoughts,” he mumbled, hands stroking his kitten’s tail earning him a purr.

“But--” Those doe eyes blinked at him in slight distress as hands started to make their way to unzip the front of Jongin’s pants. “I wanted master to feel good too.”

Jongin moaned low at the words and echoed his sentiments from earlier. “You’re going to be the death of me, Do Kyungsoo. A sweet, sweet death,” he growled the last words as he bent to kiss fervently at those enticing lips, skin, cock, well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ._.


End file.
